


Rainy Day

by Kpoper_Anime_Freak97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Complete, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoper_Anime_Freak97/pseuds/Kpoper_Anime_Freak97
Summary: After betrayal from his parents and his boyfriend, Jongin, Kyungsoo loses all hope and decides to end his life but then Luhan shows up and saves him in more ways that one.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on asian fanfiction

It was raining. Rain pouring down hard.  
He stood there motionless, crying, but it could not be seen, thanks to the rain.  
Words that were said that day, things that happened, it was all replaying in his mind, over and over again.  
****************************************************************  
"Kyungsoo, honey...there is something your father and I want to tell you." His mother spoke.  
He could sense something was off. His parents were acting strangely.  
He sat on the couch next to his mom and his dad was beside her.  
"Honey, listen..." She took his hands into her own, while he was getting more and more nervious by the second.  
"Your dad and I...we are not...we...uhh...we aren't.."  
She couldn't say it, gently squeezing his arm.  
Her husband rubbed her shoulder before saying, "You were adopted."   
Kyungsoo said nothing.  
He stood up and backed away from them, eyes starting to fill up with tears.   
˝Soo…honey…˝ His, so-called-mother tried to approach him, but he turnd around and ran out of the house, slamming the doors behind him.  
He was confused, angry, sad, all emotions filled up at once, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He ran and ran, until he reached the place he knew he'd find comfort, saftey and love. His boyfriend's apartment, Kim Jongin. He had the key to his apartment that Jongin gave him, since they've been in a relationship for two years.   
He unlocked the door and rushed inside. Opening the doors of his boyfriends bedroom, knowing he'd be there listening to music as he always was. He took a step in and stopped sudennly looking at his boyfriends direction in horror.   
There he was, laying shirtless on the bed , and he wasn't alone. He was kissing someone else. Someone who wasn't Kyungsoo. He was kissing Krystal. His so-called-friend.   
Jongin and Krystal noticed Kyungsoo standing by the door.   
˝Kyung…˝   
Both Jongin and Krystal got up from the bed, Jongin took few steps towards Kyungsoo, but shorter male stepped back.  
˝Kyungsoo…look…we wanted to tell you..but…˝ Jongin spoke looking at Kyungsoo, who was already crying.  
˝But what? You decided to screw around behind my back instead!?˝ Kyungsoo snapped, glaring at both of them.   
˝No, of course not, Soo, baby…˝ Jongin took his hand in his, looking at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. But Kyungsoo pulled back and was on his way out. ˝Just listen to me please!˝ Jongin begged. ˝Please..˝  
Kyungsoo stopped, but did not want to turn around. He was too hurt by the two and felt very disappointed with them.   
˝Look, we really did want to tell you. As soon as it happened..˝   
˝As soon as it happened? How long has this been going on?˝ Kyungsoo turned around and asked sternly.  
˝That doesn't really matter, just…˝ Taller male tried to avoid the question knowing that it would hurt Kyungsoo even more.  
˝HOW LONG, JONGIN!?˝ Both Jongin and Krystal jumped at the sudden yelling.  
Still hesitating, Jongin looked back at Krystal who gave him a nod knowing that telling a lie now would do no good to anyone. ˝3 months.˝ He replied quietly, but not too quiet so Kyungsoo heard it. His eyes widened and brows furrowed, few tears slipped down his already wet cheeks.  
He shook his head and turned around.   
˝We wanted to tell you from the beginning, because we both care about you. I know.. that's hard to understand right now, but we do. You're a precious friend. We…it just kinda happened. We fell in love and…it just happened.˝ He explained quickly preventing Kyungsoo from leaving. He stopped and turned around, looking at both of them again.   
˝I'm a precious friend? So we weren't dating these past two years? I just dreamt all of that?˝ Kyungsoo implied sarcasticly.  
˝No. It was very real. I thought I was in love with you. But I..˝  
˝You realized you loved her.˝ He finished his sentence, rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
˝I'm sorry Kyungsoo…We never wanted to hurt you.˝ Tanned male said.  
˝If you never wanted to hurt me then why? Why did you do it?Why Jongin!? Why!? How could you!? And you Krystal!? You were supposed to be my friend! Why did you do this!? How could you!?˝ Kyungsoo snapped, crying a river as he was hitting Jongin's chest with his fists with his head on his shoulder. When Jongin tried to hug him, shorter male pushed him away. ˝Get away! I've had it with you two!˝ Wiping his tears he ran out of the apartment, once again slamming the doors behind him.  
****************************************************************  
He was done. He was so done with everyone. His parents. Jongin. Krystal. They all lied to him. They all betrayed him. None of them ever really cared. He was all alone.  
He was standing at the edge of a cliff. He didn't even know how he got there. He was just running and running and he found himself there. No one else was around. Just trees and bushes, only the sound of the rain breaking the silence.  
He took a step forward, and another, and the next one, his leg was already beyond the edge of the cliff. This is it. End of the line for him. It would all end here and now. But he didn't care. He felt nothing. He closed his eyes and he leaned forward, ready to start falling down.  
But then suddenly he felt someone grabbing him by his upper arm and pulling him back fast. They both fell on the floor because of the muddy and slippery ground. The other person hugging him protectively as they lied on the ground with Kyungsoo's head buried in his shoulders.   
They both slowly sat up, the other person looked at Kyungsoo and leaned forward holding him by his shoulders. Kyungsoo looked up at him, but his vision got blurry and everything went black. The other boy quickly swooped up the shorter male in his arms and carried him bridal style to his house that wasn't too far away from the cliff.  
The stranger laid Kyungsoo on the bed and took off his wet clothes so he wouldn't catch a cold and clothed him in his own t-shirt and shorts, covered him with two blankets to keep him warm. He brought a glass of water and placed it on a nightstand beside the bed and sat at the edge of the bed gently stroking his thick, black hair.˝What happened to you?˝ He asked quietly, knowing he couldn't hear him right now. 

Slowly opening his eyes Kyungsoo looked around and noticed the unfamiliar place, and quickly sat up in panic, looking at the end of the bed where the stranger was sleeping. His savior.   
He had blond hair and pale porcelain skin. He was slim and elegant looking.   
Feeling Kyungsoo moving, blond boy woke up, sitting up he looked at Kyungsoo.  
˝You're finally awake.˝ He implied. ˝How are you feeling?˝ He asked as he got up.  
˝Who are you? How did I get here?˝ Kyungsoo asked nervously, before he noticed he was in different clothes, he panicked even more and uncovered himself trying to get up but he felt dizzy and fell on the bed. Other boy stood beside him holding him by his shoulders. ˝Slow down. You're still weak.˝   
˝Get away! Who are you? Why am I here? What did you do to me?˝ Kyungsoo asked, backing away at the other edge of the bed.  
˝Calm down. I'll explain everything. Just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you.˝ He reassured him.  
˝I saw you at the edge of the cliff. You were about to jump and I pulled you away. You fainted so I brought you here and changed your clothes because yours were soaked from the rain.˝ He explained while Kyungsoo kept looking at him frightened, still unsure if he could trust him or not.  
˝Why did you do it? Why didn't you just let me jump?˝ Kyungsoo asked.  
˝I couldn't let you do it. You can't just take away your own life. What about people who love you? You're young, you have your whole life ahead of you. You... ˝  
˝STOP! I don't wanna hear it! Just shut up!˝ Kyungsoo shouted.  
˝We don't have to talk about it. It's okay. Just stay in bed and rest, you're still weak. We can talk about it when you're ready.˝ Luhan said as he got up from the bed and was on his way out of the room so the other male can rest.  
˝What makes you think I'd ever tell you. I don't even know you.˝ Kyungsoo scoffed. ˝Sure, you saved my life, not that I needed it, but I don't know you and I don't trust you.˝ He continued as he stared intensly at the blond boy, who turned around to look at him and smiled gently.   
˝Just rest.˝ That was the only thing he said before he left and closed the doors behind him, leaving Kyungsoo alone in the room.  
He laid back down and stared at the wall.  
´Why did he save me?´ He thought to himself. ´My parents don't want me, Kai doesn't want me, neither does Krystal. Not even my real parents wanted me. So why? Why him?´   
He kept talking to himself in his mind, as he slowly dosed off to sleep.  
Darkness. He was surrounded by darkness.  
˝Where am I? What is this place!?˝ Short male asked as he looked around seeing nothing but darkness.  
Then suddenly he saw someone.   
His parents, looking at him, glaring.  
˝Mom! Dad!˝ Kyungsoo reached for them but they turned around. He ran after them but they disappeared into the darkness.   
˝Don't go!˝ He cried.  
Then he encountered Kai and Krystal. ˝Guys!˝ He ran over to them and they looked at him. They turned away, holding hands they started walking away. He shook his head, tears running down his cheeks. ˝No! Guys! Don't go please!! Don't leave me!˝ He ran after them as they walked farther and farther away, until they were completely out of sight.  
And once again he was all alone.  
˝NO! COME BACK!!˝ He screamed, falling down on his knees. ˝Come back please…please….˝ He pleaded.   
˝You're not alone.˝ A voice said gently.   
Kyungsoo looked up. At first being blinded by the sudden light, then his vision got clearer.   
He saw him.  
His savior.  
˝You're not alone.˝ He smiled sweetly and he reached his hand towards Kyungsoo.  
He reached towards with his own and grabbed ahold of his saviors hand.  
˝Hey wake up!˝  
˝ Wake up!˝ He heard that voice again.  
He stirred and opened his eyes, blinking, adjusting his eyes to light, and there he was again. Luhan.   
˝What?˝ He sat up.  
˝You were screaming a moment ago. Seemed like you had a nightmare. You calmed down tho.˝ Luhan said as he sat next to him on bed. Kyungsoo tensed, Luhan felt it.  
˝Is everything okay? Did you have a nightmare?˝ Luhan asked, gazing into black-haired-boy's eyes.  
His heart skipped a beat. ˝I..I…yes…no. I don't see how that is any of your business.˝ Kyungsoo stuttered.  
˝It's okay. You don't need to tell me.˝ Luhan sighed. ˝I'll let you get dressed. Your clothes are over there, all clean and dried. Come downstairs when you're ready. Breakfast is done.˝ He smiled sweetly at the shorter male once again.  
And once more his heart skipped a beat.  
Luhan left the room, leaving Kyungsoo in a daze.  
He shook his head and grabbed his clothes. ˝What the hell is wrong with me?˝ He put his hand on his chest, feeling his racing heart.  
After getting dressed he made his way downstairs. Walking into a living room he looked around.   
A picture caught his eye. There was a blond boy, his savior and next to him stood a boy. Cute boy with brown hair and brown eyes, squishy cheeks, wide smile.  
˝That's my…˝ Blond boy was suddenly standing by the door, looking over at Kyungsoo. ˝That was…˝ He corrected himself. ˝…my boyfriend.˝ He finished and walked over and took the picture in his hands. ˝My first love.˝ He smiled, but his smile looked sad.   
Kyungsoo felt his heart sink.   
˝His name was Minseok. We met in highschool, first friends, best friends and then we fell in love and were together for 7 years. When we were 22, I decided to propose, …I planned everything…my best friend, Jongdae, helped me. He was suppoused to drive Minseok over to my place. I waited for half an hour, I got worried. Then I got called that they've been in a car crash. Jongdae was in a coma for a year and then he woke up.˝ Tears were already slipping down Luhan's cheeks. ˝But Minseok…he didn't make it. Jongdae blamed himself for so long and he thought I hated him for what happened. I never did. With my help and some of our other friends he got better. He forgave himself.˝ He smiled and sighed. ˝But I never forgave myself. I blamed myself all that time. I told no one. It was last year when Jongdae and Tao found me drunk, I was barely able to walk. And I cut myself, I was a mess. I told them everything.. They helped me. And I forgave myself. I was able to move on. That's what Minseok would've wanted. I was finally okay˝ He wiped away his tears.  
Kyungsoo was just staring at him in amazement. How could someone be so strong?  
˝I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend, and everything that happened to you,˝ Kyungsoo finally spoke. ˝but, why did you tell me all this. Like I said before, I don't know you.˝  
˝No offense but, you look like a mess, just like I was. You look like you need a friend. Someone to pull you out of it.˝   
˝I don't need to be pulled out of it! I don't need your help! Or anyone's help for that matter!˝ Kyungsoo snapped. ˝I don't need your empty words and promises. I don't need you or anyone else!˝ He yelled, his eyes started to tear up. ˝I'm fine on my own..˝ He breathed out.  
˝What happened to you? Who made you like this?˝ Luhan asked, worried, trying to approach the younger one, but he backed away.  
˝No! Stop acting like you care! Because I know you don't! You're just like everyone else. Getting me to trust you and then you'd leave! Just stop! Stop!˝   
˝I do care! Please, let me help you! I'm not leaving! I…˝   
˝I SAID STOP!˝ Kyungsoo cried out.   
Luhan's heart sunk.   
Before he could react the boy ran out, Luhan's eyes widened.   
˝NO! Wait!˝ He ran after the dark-haired boy.  
Kyungsoo ran and ran as fast as his legs could carry him and before he knew it he was there again.   
Standing by the edge of the cliff. Panting heavily. Crying. Trembling.  
˝Hey! Stop!˝ He turned around, surprised. Blond boy followed him. ˝What are you doing here?˝   
˝I want to help you.˝ Luhan reached out a hand, and was approaching the shorter male.  
˝Stay away!˝ Kyungsoo stepped away, frowning at the taller one.  
˝Please. Just listen..˝ Luhan didn't stop. He kept walking towards the boy standing at the edge.  
˝I said stay away!˝ He cried out and took another step behind, losing his balance he was about to fall. He gasped in surprise and closed his eyes shut. This was it.   
Or so he thought.  
He was wrong again.  
He was pulled back again.   
Blond boy embraced him tightly.   
˝Why did you do it again!? Why did you save me! I don't want this! I want to go! Just let me go! I can't …Let go!˝ Kyungsoo fought back in his arms, trying to push away from the taller guy. But he was far stronger than him.   
Instead he tightened his arms around the shorter guy. ˝No. I'm not letting go.˝ He said gently, stroking the back of Kyungsoo's head.   
Kyungsoo stopped fighting. He was weak and tired. His legs would've already given out, but blonde held him in place. He started crying even harder burying his head in taller's shoulders.  
They stood like that for a while. Until tired Kyungsoo fell asleep.   
Luhan carried him back to his house.  
The next morning when black-haired boy woke up, he found himself in that room again. And the blond was there too. Watching him.  
Kyungsoo looked at him, taller smiled sweetly at him again.  
His heart skipped a beat again.   
Kyungsoo sighed. Tears started forming in his eyes and before he knew it blond was by his side, hugging him again.   
This time shorter hugged back, gripping at others shirt. He cried. ˝T…thank you…˝ Younger managed to say. At that Luhan smiled.   
After shorter has calmed down, they went downstairs for breakfast.  
They sat in silence, eating, ˝My name is Luhan.˝ Blond spoke. Shorter looked at him. ˝We never introduced ourselves to eachother.˝ He said.  
Black-haired boy smiled softly at that. ˝Kyungsoo. My name is Kyungsoo.˝ He spoke.  
˝Your smile is beautiful.˝ Luhan complimented. ˝You should smile more often.˝   
Kyungsoo blushed at that.  
Luhan smiled sweetly at the boy.   
And his heart did it again.   
They finished breakfast. Aftre that they walked, talked, laughed.  
They simply enjoyed eachother's company.  
˝That day…my parents told me I was adopted.˝ Kyungsoo finally spoke after few minutes of silence. They stopped and Luhan looked at him. ˝I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say…so I ran off and I went to my boyfriends apartment..but I found him kissing our friend, Krystal. I was so angry at all of them and I was…I just felt like I had nothing left…˝ Younger sighed.  
˝You have me. I'm here.˝ Putting an arm on his shoulder squeezing it lightly Luhan smiled gently.   
˝Luhan..˝ Kyungsoo looked up at him with teary eyes, elder gazed back with worry. ˝Thank you…˝   
˝Soo…you don't have to say that..˝ Luhan shook his head.  
˝I have to. You saved me. You helped me. You were my friend when I thought I was all alone. You…you saved me in more ways than one…You cared…˝ Kyungsoo sobbed, trying to get all the words out. ˝And..what I'm saying is..I…throughout all that…I realized…I care for you…I..like you…˝  
Luhan smiled at that, ˝I like you too…˝ he pulled shorter closer and kissed his forehead, embracing him tightly. Kyungsoo cried even harder because of that weight of his heart was lifted.  
˝It's all going to be okay.˝ Luhan reassured rubbing his back gently.   
Kyungsoo was at ease. He knew Luhan was there, with him. And he's not going anywhere.   
It was an end of one chapter in his life, and with Luhan began a new one.  
And he couldn't be happier.  
It was a beginning of a beautiful relationship.  
It was a beginning of their life together.  
Just Luhan and Kyungsoo, and that's how they loved it.


End file.
